howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockjaw
|Source = Franchise}} The Shockjaw is a Tidal Class dragon featured in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'', and also appears in ''School of Dragons''. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The Shockjaw egg has a spherical shape. It is purple and have a few rod-like structures with a smaller sphere at the end that protrudes out. It has faint pink spots on it. An unknown, translucent substance surrounds it. It could be purple gel or even its bio-electricity. Hatchling to Adult Normally various shades of sea-green to purple, the Shockjaw boasts as ridge of membrane joined spines, much like a fish, the wings are both intended for flight as well as swimming. The Shockjaw boasts a prominent lower jaw and small teeth in comparison to other dragons of the Tidal class. This dragon also features a long tail, almost fish-like body with small legs and bio-luminescent tendrils on the lower jaw. Like most Tidal Class dragons, it can't shoot fire and instead creates a sort of bio-electricity to fire. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Shockjaw has a rotund neck and small legs compared to the later design in School of Dragons. Titan Wing Titan Wing Shockjaws are dark blue in color. They have purple fins and wings. Their eyes appear to glow like bio-luminescent, together with a few specks along their back and tail as well as their mouth and the tip of the tentacles on their chin. Also, the skin on their wings seem to be attached to their body in adulthood. However, in titan form, their wings are not attached directly to body but instead to a wing bone. Their limbs have also grown longer. Abilities Bio-Electricity The Shockjaw shoots powerful blasts of bio-electricity, similar to the Skrill and Seashocker, which shoot electricity. It is very strong and it should work particularly well underwater as water is a conductor of electricity and its blast can be conducted around it. These dragons send out anything from light to lethal jolts of electricity using the tendrils underneath its jaw! In fact, these bolts can be so powerful that they can take down an entire ship! Speed The Shockjaw is described to be among the fastest flying dragons in the Tidal Class. This Tidal Class dragon is built for speed. The Shockjaw has small flukes and a large fin extending the length of its neck, allowing it to effortlessly glide through both water and air. The dazzling speed of these dragons allows them to electrify the skies with their quick turns and their swift dives! Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shockjaw made its first appearance in ''Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form, an exotic variety and Deepfreeze. School of Dragons The Shockjaw also became available in School of Dragons. Trivia * According to School of Dragons, "its dominance in the skies and strength as a swimmer leaves it with virtually no weaknesses." Site Navigation Category:Tidal class Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Medium dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:School of Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Fast dragons